London Buses route 28
London Buses route 28 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to First London for London Buses. History The history of today's 28 goes back to 2 August 1911, when a daily motor-bus route 28 was introduced between Wandsworth Bridge and West Hampstead (West End Green) replacing Horse Bus routes 48 (Fulham Road(Redcliffe Arms) - West Hampstead) and 49 (Brondesbury - Walham Green). By 1950, the 28 was operating between Golders Green Station and Kingston Vale via Wandsworth Plain. In 1988 the 28, along with the 31 were converted to minibus operation. Unfortunately, the introduction of 28-seaters led to severe overcrowding and poor reliability. Dennis Darts introduced in 1991 were more comfortable but did little to improve space for passengers, and the 1999 two-exit Darts, with seating capacity as low as 22, fared no better despite being larger on the outside. An additional route 328 was set up to relieve the overlapping sections of the 28 and 31 between Kensington and Kilburn. Finally in May 2004 the route returned to double-decker operation with Eclipse Gemini-bodied Volvos, with some additional Tridents spare from other routes. On 11 February 2006 the 28 was extended from Harrow Road to Kensal Rise. It was planned to be a 24-hour service but this has now been deferred. Current route Route departing Wandsworth * Wandsworth Southside Shopping Centre * Garratt Lane * Ram Street * Armoury Way * Old York Road * Wandsworth Town Station * Swandon Way * Bridgend Road * Wandsworth Bridge * Wandsworth Bridge Road * New King's Road * Harwood Street * Fulham Broadway Station * Fulham Road * North End Road * West Kensington Station * North End Road * Hammersmith Road * Olympia Station * Kensington High Street * High Street Kensington Station * Kensington High Street * Kensington Church Street * Notting Hill Gate Station * Pembridge Road * Pembridge Villas * Chepstow Road * Westbourne Park Road * Great Western Road * Westbourne Park Station * Great Western Road * Harrow Road * Kilburn Lane * Chamberlayne Road * Station Terrace * Kensal Rise Station Route departing Kensal Rise * Kensal Rise Station * Station Terrace * Chamberlayne Road * Kilburn Lane * Harrow Road * Great Western Road * Westbourne Park Station * Great Western Road * Westbourne Park Road * Chepstow Road * Pembridge Villas * Pembridge Road * Notting Hill Gate Station * Kensington Church Street * Kensington High Street * High Street Kensington Station * Kensington High Street * Olympia Station * Hammersmith Road * North End Road * West Kensington Station * North End Road * Fulham Road * Fulham Broadway Station * Harwood Street * New King's Road * Wandsworth Bridge Road * Wandsworth Bridge * Bridgend Road * Swandon Way * Wandsworth Town Station * Old York Road * Armoury Way * Ram Street * Garratt Lane * Wandsworth Southside Shopping Centre Previous route 28s in London This has been the only route to carry the number 28 on a motor-bus route in London. There were also in London :- *Between 1913 - 1914 a Finsbury Park Muswell Hill Tram route 28. *Between 1913 - 1950 a Wembley*, Willesden*, Hammersmith*, Clapham Junction* Victoria Tram route 28. *Termini varied See also * List of bus routes in London * First London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Timetable (PDF) 028, London buses route 028, London buses route 028, London buses route 028, London buses route